Père
by Under This Rain
Summary: Sans même que tu t'en aperçoive, une larme roule sur ta joue. Tu as un peu bu. Tu met alors ca sur le compte de l'alcool. Par ce que ca ne peut être que la bouteille qui puisse faire qu'il te manque. Il est partit tôt. trop tôt. Et tu regrette maintenant. Tu avais beau être petit, tu regrette de ne pas lui avoir plus parler, de ne pas l'avoir un peu plus embrasser.
1. Chapter 1

_Tu le regarde, l'observe, sous toutes les coutures. Tu le prend dans ta main et l'emporte avec toi, dans ta chambre. Tu te vautre sur ton lit. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes: tu préfère le canapé. mais quand tu lui parle. Tu as besoin d'être dans ta chambre, au calme. Tu lui raconte ta journée, ton enquête. Sans même que tu t'en aperçoive, une larme roule sur ta joue. Tu as un peu bu. Tu met alors ca sur le compte de l'alcool. Par ce que ca ne peut être que la bouteille qui puisse faire qu'il te manque. Il est parti tôt. trop tôt. Et tu regrette maintenant. Tu avais beau être petit, tu regrette de ne pas lui avoir plus parlé, de ne pas l'avoir un peu plus embrasser.

_ Tu avais à peine cinq ans. Et pourtant tu as tout de suite compris. Quand tu as vu le regard remplis de larme de ta mère et l'air responsable de ton frère. Votre mère n'as plus parlé pendant des jours, se contentant de pleurer la mort de son mari. Mycroft a pris le rôle de chef de famille, du haut de ses 12 ans, prenant sa tache très au sérieux, et la réussissant avec brio. Et toi. Tu étais resté la. simplement. Tu n'était pas triste, non. Tu n'as pas pleurer. ta famille disait que c'était par ce que tu étais trop petit et que la mort ait encore abstraite pour toi. Mais c'est faux. C'est juste que tu as accepté, directement. Il ne te manquait pas. C'était deja plus simple. Votre lien n'était pas fort, comme celui des autres enfants avec leurs pères.

_ Ton père était très froid, distant. Tu n'as que de vagues souvenir de lui. Il parlait que pour dire comment bien se tenir, en famille, en société. Comment un gentleman devait agir ;Comment un homme devait avoir le pouvoir. Mycroft buvait toutes ses paroles, et d'ailleurs, il est devenu le portrait cracher de votre père. Mais toi, tu étais le vilain petit n'écoutait pas. ca ne t'intéressait pas. la nature, t'intéressait, les objets, les animaux, tout ce qui t'entourait. Tu étais curieux. tellement, que, pour les autres c'en était bizarre. Mais tu t'en fichait. Tu t'amusais à tout découvrir. Et cela faisait rire votre mère. Et sourire ton père, des fois.

_ Tes yeux sont à présent inondés de larmes. Tu te demande pourquoi. Pourquoi maintenant? pas plus tôt? pas plus tard? Pourquoi ca te fait mal, d'y repenser? pourquoi y repenser, d'ailleurs alors que tu garde ce crâne avec toi, et que tu lui parles depuis des années déjà? Tu ne cherche pas la réponse. Tu sers le crâne contre ta poitrine. Son crâne. Tu sens ton ceux qui bat plus fort. Et bizarrement le crâne semble te répondre. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche de toi. Sauf…Une fois. Tu t'en rappel très bien.

_ Tu était malade. une expérience avait mal tournée, tu avais respiré les émanations…Ce n'était pas bien grave mais tu avais passé la journée et la nuit à vomir tes tripes. Le soir, au moment de dormir, ton père était venu. Au début, simplement pour venir te dire bonne nuit. Chose déjà extrêmement rare. Il t'avais lentement caressé les cheveux. Tu t'était reculé un peu. le physique c'était pas ton truc. Ni le sien. Mais il avait continué son geste. Finalement, c'était bien. cela t'avais apaisé. Il t'avais souhaité bonne nuit puis était parti. Au moment d'éteindre la lumière, sans même que tu ne saches pourquoi, tu lui avais demandé de te lire une histoire. A ton étonnement, il avait accepté. Quand il t'avais demandé quoi, tu avais répondu que tu ne savais pas, n'importe quoi. Il c'était attardé devant la bibliothèque et avais finalement saisi un recueil de poésie. du Dylan Thomas. Ton auteur préféré. Et il avait lu les vers, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme. Puis, il avait rangé le livre. Ce geste t'avait réveillé mais tu avais continué à feinter ton sommeil. Ton père, te pensant toujours dans les bras de Morphée sans doute, t'avais alors pris dans ses bras.

_ Tu est recroquevillé sur toi même, tu as mal. ton coeur te fait mal. Tu continue de pleurer, de sangloter, même comme tu aurais du le faire a ce moment la. Tu rattrape tout ce temps. Tes sentiments déferlent en toi comme une vague, t'écrasant de l'intérieur. Alors c'est ca, la douleur? Le manque? Une pensée ironique naît te traverse la tête: tut viens de perdre ton rang de sociopathe. Un rire jaune s'échappe de tes lèvres. Tu reste longtemps, sur ton lit. Avec Son crâne contre toi. Tu es épuisé. Tu ne comprend pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu regardes un peu plus le crâne de ton père, l'inspectant sous toute les coutures, pour finalement coller son front contre le tien.

"Je…Père, je…"

_ Tu le pense, fort, très fort. Mais tu n'arrive pas a le dire Tu ne l'a jamais dit. a personne. De toute manière tu ne l'as jamais ressenti pour personne. Ni ta mère, ni ton frère. Ni personne d'autre. Juste pour lui. Tu aimerai, lui dire que tu l'aime. Mais tu ne peux pas. De toute façon, a quoi bon? Il n'est plus là. Alors, tu repars en sanglot, le crâne contre toi.


	2. Chapter 2

_ C'est John qui te réveille. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et inonde la pièce. Tu cligne des yeux. Tu as du mal a t'habituer. Tu sent que tes yeux sont enflés. Pourquoi? Tu sens quelque chose contre toi. Ton crâne. Enfin. Son crâne. Enfin…le crâne. Et tu te rappel alors. Combien à pleurer, combien tu avais mal. Combien tu AS mal. Dans ta poitrine quelque chose se serre. John ne te pose pas de question. il se contente de rester avec toi, à coté. Simplement pour dire qu'il est avec toi, qu'importe quoi. Tu le connais assez pour pouvoir supposer ca. C'est pour cette raison que tu t'effondre dans ses bras. Tes yeux se remplissent de perles salées. Tu pleures. Toute la journée. Et John, prend soin de toi. Tu le remercie silencieusement de ne pas avoir appelé Mycroft. A la fin de la journée, tu arrive enfin a te calmé. Tu as toujours mal, mais tu t'y fait. Il te questionne du regard. Et tu lui explique. Il est médecin. Il comprendra peut être mieux que toi. Et lil en a effectivement l'air. Il te dis que demain, il t'emmènera au cimetière. Qu'il faut que tu aille là-bas.

_ Sur la route pour le cimetière, tu ne dis rien. c'est la première fois que tu y va. Tu a toujours le crâne contre toi. Tu as beaucoup de mal a t'en séparé. Watson dis que tu fait ton épreuve de deuil. Simplement que tu es un peu en retard; Peut être que petit, tu n'avais finalement pas compris, pas accepter. Pas réaliser. Tu va sur sa tombe. Tu lui parle. Ton colocataire te laisse seul avec 'lui'. Tu lui parle, comme tu parles à ton crâne. Cela te fait du bien. Tu ferme les yeux, pour mieux te l'imaginer. cela t'apaise. Tu entend des bruits, derrière toi. Tu ouvres les yeux et vois Mycroft. les yeux rougit, aussi. Cela t'intrigue. Tu ne l'as jamais vu pleurer. Tu te lève et pose ta main sur son épaule. Dans ses yeux tu peux lire de l'étonnement, de te voir ici sans doute, mais aussi du soulagement, comme s'il était rassuré de te voir la. C'est une conversation silencieuse que vous avez. Mais elle veut tout dire. la souffrance de Mycroft, plus estompé, et la tienne, plus vive; le lien, entre vous, se resserrant un peu plus face a la situation; son soulagement te voir enfin éprouver quelque chose face a sa. Sa promesse de soutiens. Tout est dit. En un regard, en une minute, un instant. Il te prend dans ses bras. Première fois.

_ Tu ne comprend toujours pas l'état dans lequel tu es. Tu as l'impression de perdre pied avec la réalité. John t'aide beaucoup. Mycroft aussi. Tu parles avec lui pendant des heures, pour la première fois, tu le vois comme un frère. Vous partagés des souvenirs, des périodes de vos vies, commune et individuelle, tristes ou joyeuse. Ca te fit plaisir. tu as l'impression de le redécouvrir. Vous allez au cimetière ensemble, aussi, des fois.

_ Tu es en route pour y aller avec lui, d'ailleurs. Le crâne toujours avec toi. Tu descends lentement de la voiture. Il te prend la main. Et ensemble vous descendez les allées du cimetière. Vous vous arrêtez à sa tombe. Mycroft te lâche pour changer les fleurs. Puis reviens a coté de toi. Il ressaisit ta main. Et vous vous avancer tout les deux vers le marbre noir. Tu y dépose ton crâne. Son crâne.


End file.
